hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Hansen (S4-S1)
Jack Hansen has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Jack Hansen is an original character, and is controlled by HRPG writer Jack "TBNY" Bauer. Character History "Sometimes you have to live dangerously in order to survive." - Jack Hansen The Life of a Commando Not much is known about Jack Hansen's earlier life, but he was born in Canada but grew up in Los Angeles. He was born to Branwen and John Hansen (whom named him after his own nickname of Jack). He also grew up with his two sisters, an older sister named Alyson (who was twelve when Jack was born) and an adoptive sister named Jillian E. (who was born a year after Jack was born, and preferred to be called Elisa rather then Jillian since it would have lead to Jack and Jill taunts). By the time he was in high school, Jack would meet Isaac and Madison Davis, Alyson's children (born in 1990 and 1994, respectably), with Isaac being a younger brother of sorts to Jack. Upon finishing high school, Jack was accepted into a commando training program where he performed greatly, excelling as a prefect soldier as young as he was. He had gotten a job as a commando for the US Army and did tours in Burma, Iraq, and South America. However with these tours, it made his views become cracked because of the stuff he had witnessed, seeing the worst that brutality had to offer. During this time, he would get to know one of the members of the squad, Dylan Christy whom was the son of Steve Christy, a victim of Pamela Voorhees. Around 2002, Jack would have a life changing event, as him and a group of other commandos were called in to defuse a hostage problem. They had went in and saw what the problem was: the hostage was someone that been strapped with a bomb. They went in and defeated the bad guys, but they had no way in defusing the bomb. One of the remaining bad guys had grabbed the bomber's remote and triggered it, blowing up the bomb and killing some of Jack's men along with the hostage. Jack himself would never have gotten over that, until 2006, when the government helped him get some psychiatric help in order to get over the ordeal and recovered from it a year later. By fall of 2008, Jack would have eventually retired from being a commando, the profession he once had hold dear to his heart. However his life became in hectic order after he had found out Jillian E. had been shot in the line of duty, she had been a police detective down in Greensfield, California, and now was paralyzed for life. When he gotten down to the Greensfield hospital to check on her, Jack saw she was up and moving, and saw his mother with her and knew that she had healed his sister from this. His mother was high-level witch, who held a lot of mystical power. A New Career Choice Like his adoptive sister, Jack would go into another field of work, mall security down in the medium size town of Blackwood Country, California. He didn't like to work as a mall security guard, it did however allow him to roam free inside the mall and also gain access to free movies, playing at the multiplex. Around March of 2009, the town was in fear of a serial killer that their version of the Jack The Ripper killings, and Jack would be caught up in the middle after one night, he stumbled upon a woman's scream for help and raced after the sound and found her and the Blackwood Country Ripper in a struggle. Using his mall issued security Taser X26, Jack was able to subdue the BC Ripper and only for the serial killer to run away from the area. Sometime later, the cops arrive and Jack gave his statement to the police. Over the next couple of days and nights, Jack would be stalked by the BC Ripper, first through phone calls of “no-one” there then by stalking him in board daylight, and even trying to run him down. Jack called in his sister for help, as she was now operating as a private investigator, and she heads down to Blackwood Country to meet with Jack at the town's bus depot. On the day however, the BC Ripper met up with Jillian E. and kidnapped her. Jack finds a note at the bus depot saying that he wanted to see his sister alive and well again, he would have to come alone to a place that the BC Ripper selected himself. Jack, forced to go, heads to the place, which was the town's abandon mine where Jack would be forced to fight the BC Ripper in the dangerous close-quarters of the mine, including getting cut under his left eye. But the BC Ripper gets the upper hand and Jack is force to watch as the BC Ripper was about to kill Jillian E., when suddenly a blast erupted from her palm, striking the killer. It gave enough time for the Hansens to push the serial killer down a shaft and blow it up before rushing out of the mine, as it collapsed. Afterwards, Jillian E. explains to her brother that she was a low-level witch, and her mother gave her a spell would allow to walk and also become a witch in the process. Following these events, Jack quits as a mall guard and headed out into the world on his own to figure out what to do with his life as he felt a man like himself could do wonders in the world. Using his money, Jack brought a motorcycle and some weapons, and driven off to find himself, as he knew that the adventures he could be getting himself into would be more exciting then being an old mall guard. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Reunited with an Old Friend Called to join Jack's best friend Dylan Christy at his Lake Crystal Resort in Crystal Lake, New Jersey for the weekend of Friday August the 13th, 2010, the Hansen siblings, arriving a day early, made their way to LCR but had gotten stuck in traffic. They arrived in town later that day, where Jillian E. stops an armed robbery at a local store. Both Hansen siblings met with Dylan at the store after needing supplies from the store. They went to the resort and gotten to know the people there. Jack getting to know with Whitney Miller, Dylan's wife-to-be, and the two of them begun to get to know each other while Jack shared his back story with her, having gone through similar events as Whitney had with Jason. The next day on Friday the 13th, Jack trusted by Dylan to keep an eye on Whitney while he helped Linda Smith, whom was actually was Amanda Young, staying there by working a job undercover. However, Jack's intuition began to slowly work its gearing when he figured out that Amanda Young had to be on LCR when he noticed her face on the Most Wanted posters around the resort. When he couldn't find Whitney, he went to find some help and got it with Ken Rygar, a deputy for CLPD. Along with Rygar, they went looking for Amanda and came across one of her games, not before getting attacked by Jason Voorhees, who had been re-animated through some means, and he violently attacked both men before Jack was knocked out. When he came too, Rygar was gone, as was Jason. He then looked for Dylan and found him and told him about Whitney being gone and they went to find her and eventually did in the mines, where Whitney was located (she had been kidnapped by Jason earlier in the day). With them reunited, Jack helped Whitney and Dylan in escaping from the mines. However, after they had gotten out of the mines, Jason resumed his rampage on the resort guests and police that arrived along with the help of the Universal Soldiers, called in to assist with Jason. Eventually fleeing into the mines with Jack was able to get Dylan and Whitney to safety before getting involved in an intense mine cart chase along the old mine cart system leading deeper into the mines. The trio later met up with the rest of Amanda's crew at the Voorhees Manor. Escaping into the underground mines beneath the manor after the manor began to burn down to the ground following a UniSol assault on it, they were involved in yet another mine cart chase, this time to escape from the pursuing LAPD Detectives Eric Matthews and Daniel R. Rigg, having made their way to Crystal Lake to apprehend Amanda after learning of her whereabouts here. Jack did his best to protect Dylan, Whitney, and even Josh after Eric and Rigg shot towards Amanda's cart, not caring if they did shoot at them with him inside. Hunting Down Fear Making it out of the mines again following the chase, Jack reluctantly went along with Amanda's crew because Jillian E. was now with them and helping them escape. After several chases and looking for Jason after he went missing, they headed for the Crystal Lake harbor to escape the town via a yacht while Jason was recovering following his newest massacre at the Phoenix Heights hotel in town, getting away from pursuing law enforcement. After the group split up once they gotten to New York City, Jack stayed with the group for awhile before going on his own way, until he gotten a call from Dylan about Whitney and how she wanted Josh, leading to Jack needing to find Dr. Isaac M. Fear, a mad scientist who brought back the Blackwood Country Ripper, in order to clone Josh. It wasn't long until Jack went back and also had gotten info in finding Dr. Fear, which he then told Dylan of the mad doctor's location. A New Career Jack was able to find himself with the surviving group that consisted of Sidney Prescott and a few notable others, as they tried and made their way in surviving the reborn Ghostface killers (Billy Loomis, Stu Macher, and Roman Bridger). Jack, for the most part, kept to himself, until going with several others to get some weapons after an attack that led to them wanting to be better prepared. Even with a new group to protect, Jack still felt flat in protecting them but still hadn't made up his mind in wanting to protect people. Jack turned to the only career he knew stuff about, bounty hunting. Regular Appearance Jack Hansen stands six feet two inches tall and weighs somewhere from one-hundred seventy to one-hundred ninety pounds. He has an athletic physique. He has short brown hair and brown eyes, and is typically clean shaven but does like to grow a beard that is trimmed and well-kept. He usually wearing causal street clothing or cooler clothing, depending on the weather. In addition he also often wearing his leather motorcycle jacket or a hoodie. Jack has numerous of physical scars over the years from being a commando and bounty hunter, including causes from such things as bullet wounds and stabbings. He does however have a small scar across his left eye from his fight with the Blackwood County Ripper. Trademark Gear Due to his military training, Jack's very formidable in using mêlée weapons and firearms, notably using either pistols or sub-machine guns and often employing a bigger weapon like a shotgun, assault rifle or something explosive. However Jack brought several weapons for his quest to find himself, these include: * A Beretta M93R, with custom added on features that includes a compensator and a duo-tone frame attached to it. * A Bowie-style bayonet knife. Image:Custom M93R.jpg|Jack's Custom Beretta M93R. Image:Bayonet knife.jpg|Jack's Bowie-style bayonet knife. * A Coonan .357 Magnum Pistol, which he called Coonan The Destroyer. He had used it until trading it for a Desert Eagle pistol. Category:Jack Hansen (S4)Category:Military Category:Badass Heroes Category:Adventurers